Ichi the Killer: Massacre
by KODfan
Summary: After Ichi leaves Honnouji Academy behind, he finds himself in the city of Roanapur. When word gets out of his potential to reduce entire gangs into mincemeat, every crime group in town fights tooth and nail to have their hands on such a powerful asset. Will Ichi finally fit in with these crowd of killers? Or will this new environment be an even more powerful trigger for him?


Ichi somehow found himself in Roanapur. He was told that the city was full of criminals and killers, and felt like he belonged there. He hired himself a sailor to take him overseas to the city. He arrived on the shores, wearing his black body armor. He walked down the road. Every couple of minutes a car would zoom by.

Eventually he noticed the bright glow of a building. He ran up to it to discover a bar, The Yellow Flag.

"I could use a drink."

Ichi stepped inside. Almost immediately, everyone looked and began to murmur at the timid, wimpy looking man. Ichi nervously made his way up to the bar.

"H-Hi. I'd like a beer."

"Pfhh! What slum did you crawl out of?" asked Bao, the bartender.

"Uh...Japan."

Ichi put a few dollar bills on the bar.

"Hmmph. We've got a few japs like you here." Bao said pouring Ichi a beer. He took the mug.

"Thanks." Ichi said taking a drink. All of a sudden a group of gangsters stepped up to him.

"Yeah, that's him. I recognize that yellow number 1 anywhere. You're Ichi the killer, aren't you?"

"N-No."

"Yeah that's him boss. Let's take a walk, pal." The gangster said putting his hand on Ichi's shoulder.

"L-Let me go! Leave me alone! I-I'm warning you!"

Meanwhile, The Lagoon Gang was walking towards the entrance of the bar.

"Finally. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Same here." agreed Revy as she stepped up to the doors. Suddenly, they heard some screams, and large sprays of blood shot out of the door, soaking Revy with organs and flesh.

"Wh-What the fuck!?"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Rock. Revy took out her guns and Dutch quickly drew his revolver. The four cautiously stepped up to the door. What they saw inside shocked them. Covering the entire space of the room was blood, flesh, limbs, and organs. The blood on the floor was at least an inch deep.

"God almighty! What the hell happened here? asked Dutch. Inside they noticed Ichi standing in the middle of the carnage.

"Hey you!" shouted Revy pointing her guns at him. Ichi turned, covered in blood.

"Th-These people were bullies...they wanted to bully me!"

"What kind of psycho are you?" asked Revy.

"I'm not crazy..." said Ichi innocently. "Please put your guns down. Are you bullies?"

"We might be. So what?" said Revy. Ichi began to whimper.

"P-Please put your guns down!" Ichi shouted. The two did not comply. Ichi screamed and charged towards them. The two opened fire, but Ichi zoomed past, resulting in delivering cuts to Dutch and Revy. The four peered out the doors. Ichi was gone.

Ichi kept running until he reached the inner city, where all the slums were.

"I gotta find someplace to hide. This place is more scary than I thought!"

Ichi stepped down an alleyway to find a door. He opened it and walked inside a dark hall.

"I wonder where this leads."

Ichi kept walking until he opened the door to an office, startling the three men inside.

"What the hell!?"

They all took their guns out. Ichi screamed in fright and quickly dispatched them all in a matter of seconds. He then broke down and cried. This place was terrifying and everyone was trying to kill him. Within his sadness, he decided he deserved it.

Suddenly he heard the door open, and stepping in was a woman in her early 20's. She was gothic looking and was carrying a large chainsaw. She reacted with surprise at what she saw.

Ichi decided he was tired of running. He didn't want to live this kind of life in Roanapur. He stood up.

"K-Kill me..."

"What?"

"P-Please...I'm a monster...please kill me."

She realized this man tore three men to pieces who were armed.

"Who...are you?"

"I-I'm Ichi."

"Ichi...I'm...Sawyer."

"Uh..."

"Would you...like to...come with me?

"Well..."

Seeing as he had nothing to lose and didn't care about what happened to him, he decided to go with her.

"Alright...Sawyer."

Ichi stood himself up and followed her out of the room.

"You did...me a favor...I was supposed...to kill those guys."

"Oh uh...you're welcome I guess. They were bullies and tried to be mean to me!"

A smirk appeared on Sawyer's face. He seemed so naive that it was cute.

"I'm sorry...sweetie. We've got...a lot of...bullies here. It's my job...to kill them."

"Really? I used to have a job like that a long time ago.

"Yeah? Where did...you live?"

"Japan. I studied martial arts for a long time and made this suit with these blades. I also used to work for a welding company."

"Interesting...I'm sure...I've seen that...suit before."

"Uh..."

They soon stepped outside and began to walk down the street.

"Ichi...I work with...a group of...people who...kill bullies. We could use...a guy...like you. You'll have...a place to...stay and...have money...to spend."

"Really? Well...I guess I've got nothing to lose."

"Great!"

The two walked up to a car parked on a sidewalk. Lotton was sitting in the driver's seat. Sawyer stepped into the passenger seat while Ichi got into the back seat.

"Sawyer...who is this man?"

"This is...Ichi. He's a..new recruit."

"Really? Since when? Will Shenhua be okay with this?"

"I'm...sure of it."

"If you say so..."

Lotton started the car and began to drive. The drive was short up to their apartment. The three got out and walked up to the room and stepped inside.

"Shenhua...we've got a new guy."

"New guy? Oh hell no. Three people sharing bathroom is too many." she said stepping out and looking at Ichi. "What are you, ninja?"

"No...Ichi." said Ichi. "It's an honor to work with you."

"Whatever. We get calls from gangs in city. They give us work, and tell us who to kill."

"Uh...I think I understand."

"Good."

Just then the phone rang. Shenhua answered it.

"Hello? Ohhh Ms. Balalaika...Hmmm you have good eye. Yeah that wasn't Sawyer, it was our new guy, Ichi. He a bit messy...I don't know what he use...You want him? Ehh...he good for business so...I say no...whatever, bye."

Shenhua hung up.

"What was that?" asked Ichi.

"Oh that Balalaika. She big boss around here. She want you to join her, but I say you work with us. She said she'd persuade you whatever that means."

"Okay..."

"So yeah...make yourself at home. We don't have extra room, so you can take couch."

Ichi smiled.

"Okay, thanks!"

Ichi walked over to the couch and sat on it. These people were killers like him, and finally, he belonged.

The phone rang again. Shenhua sighed and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Chang...hmm a wing of italian gang? How many men? I see. Hold on a sec."

She turned to Ichi.

"Ichi!"

"Hm?"

"We got job for you!"

"Okay!"

"So where is hideout?" she asked Chang. "Okay got it. I'll send someone."

Shenhua hung up.

"Go down a few blocks from here until you get to big grey building. Go to top floor and kill everybody inside."

"Got it!" Ichi said heading out the door. He quickly left.

"Are you sure...this is...a good idea?" asked Sawyer. Shenhua shrugged.

"It will be good test for him."


End file.
